


Central City Prep School for the supernaturally gifted

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris West is the only vampire known to walk in the daylight. With this, She is the most popular girl at Central City Prep School for the supernaturally gifted. When she learns that someone from her past is coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central City Prep School for the supernaturally gifted

Unlike at most high schools where you were either a Jock, a prep, a cheerleader, a loner etc.…At Central City Prep academy you were either a vampire, a werewolf or a witch, etc. Iris West was a vampire, the only of her kind that could actually attend classes in the daytime. Unlike with the rest of the vampires that attended the school, Iris came from a long line of vampires that could walk in the daylight without burning. That made her one of the most popular people at school. Everyone wanted to know about her family and how they managed to do that.

Yet Iris wasn’t like most popular girls. She still hung out with people that she had known all of her life despite the garnered attention that she gained. One being Barry Allen. She met him in 1877 when he had just turned into a werewolf. She wasn’t like most vamps and he wasn’t like most wolves (He was actually in love with a vamp before his dad found out and triggered the wolf gene within him) and that day forward they had become inseparable. They also had two other people that they had let into their group of close knit friends, Banshee Caitlin Snow and Fae Cisco Ramon. They were the only two of their kind at the school and didn’t actually fit in. Iris found them and befriended the two. All four of them becoming close.

“Look who’s coming our way.” Caitlin had said one afternoon. The four of them were sitting under the only oak tree at the school, Cisco was on his tablet, Iris reading a book, Barry texting his boyfriend, a siren by the name of Eddie Thawne when Caitlin had noticed the two shadows coming their way.

Said shadows belonged to Leonard and Lisa Snart, Twin wolves that had transferred to their school only eight months ago. They had gotten off on a wrong note with everyone, especially Iris. They held the old world views of wolves and vamps hating each other.

They frowned at Barry for his association with Iris. Thought that it was wrong, even more so since Barry came from a well-respected pack.

Iris looked up as they made their way towards her. This was the last thing that she needed at the moment. Especially after the phone call her father had given her.

Her past was coming to bite her in the ass.


End file.
